Luz de Luna
by Circe Salazar
Summary: No soy buena en los summary. Ben ayudara a una nueva chica a aceptar su verdadero yo


Hola... bueno soy nueva en esto de los fanfics pero espero que les guste esta historia :D

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Prólogo

La luz de luna nos bañaba; nos bañaba a Ben y a mí.

Un profundo silencio se extendía por el bosque. Nos rodeaban árboles gigantes, cuyas susurrantes hojas parecían enviarnos advertencias con la cálida brisa de la noche veraniega. Pero él no hizo caso. No nos preocupábamos más que el uno del otro.

Él era mucho más alto que yo, y yo tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos plateados. Eran unos ojos hipnóticos, que hubieran debido de serenar mi galopante corazón, pero que en lugar de eso, lo hacían latir con más fuerza. O quizá fuera la proximidad de sus labios lo que hacía errar a mi caótico pulso.

Él dio un paso hacía mí y yo me eché hacia atrás, pero el tronco de un árbol me impidió alejarme todo lo que hubiera querido. ¿Estaba lista? ¿Estaba preparada para el beso que iba a cambiar mi vida? Sabía que si él me besaba, yo ya no volvería a ser la misma. Ninguno de los dos volvería a ser el mismo; sabía que nuestra relación cambiaría...

Mi mente vaciló ante la enormidad de una palabra tan simple: "cambio". Significaba mucho más para mí en ese momento, en el que por fin comprendía. De pronto Ben estaba mucho más cerca. Yo no lo había visto moverse. Simplemente estaba más cerca. Él podía moverse así de prisa. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme, y me alegré de tener un sólido árbol sobre el que apoyarme.

Alzó el brazo y descansó el antebrazo contra el tronco, por encima de mi cabeza, como si él también necesitara de algún tipo de apoyo. Y eso lo acercó aún más a mí. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo alcanzar el mío. En circunstancias normales, él me habría atraído hacía sí para estrecharme en un reconfortante abrazo, pero aquella noche no era nada normal.

Estaba fantástico a la luz de la luna. Realmente guapo. Su abundante cabello liso, que le caía hasta los hombros, era un verdadero popurrí de colores: blanco, negro, plateado y hasta un poco de castaño, para aderezar la composición. Yo sentí la urgente y temeraria necesidad de tocarlo: de tocarlo a él.

Pero sabía que él interpretaría cualquier movimiento por mi parte como una señal: una señal de que estaba lista. Y no lo estaba. Yo no quería lo que él me ofrecía. Al menos aquella noche. Quizá nunca.

¿De qué tenía miedo? Se trataba solo de un beso. Yo había besado a otros chicos; había besado a Ben.

Así que, ¿por qué me aterrorizaba la idea de que Ben me besara esa noche? La respuesta era sencilla: yo sabía que ese beso nos uniría para siempre.

Él me retiró delicadamente el pelo de la frente con los dedos. En una ocasión me había dicho que el color de mi cabello le recordaba a un lobo. Encajaba con él y con su forma de vida solitaria.

¿Por qué tenía tanta paciencia conmigo? ¿Por qué no me presionaba? ¿Es qué él también lo sentía? ¿Comprendía hasta qué punto sería transcendental si...?

Él bajo la cabeza. Yo no me moví. Apenas respiré. A pesar de todas mis reservas, lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba. Y aun así, seguí luchando para evitarlo.

Sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Casi.

-Danny – murmuró el seductoramente, acariciándome la mejilla con el aliento-. Ha llegado el momento.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a reconocer la verdad de sus palabras.

-No estoy lista.

Oí un rugido amenazador y gutural en la distancia. Se puso tenso. Yo sabía que él también lo había oído. Se apartó de mí de mí y miró por encima del hombro. Fue entonces cuando los vi: una docena de lobos merodeando impacientes por el perímetro del claro.

Ben volvió la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos plateados reflejaban decepción.

-Entonces elige a otro, porque no puedes atravesar esto tu sola.

Se giró, me dio la espalda y comenzó a dar zancadas decididas en dirección a los lobos.

-¡Espera! –le grité yo

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Él había comenzado a quitarse la ropa y a deshacerse de ella mientras apresuraba el paso. Y de pronto estaba corriendo. Dio un brinco en el aire y...

Para cuando cayó a tierra, era ya un lobo. En el lapso de un segundo había pasado de chico a bestia. Y estaba tan fantástico en su forma de lobo como en su forma humana.

Echó atrás la cabeza y aulló en dirección a la luna, en dirección al astro que presagia el cambio, que otorga el destino. El angustiado sonido reverberó a través de mí, me llamó. Luché por no responder, pero al lado salvaje que reside en lo más profundo de mi ser era demasiado fuerte y estaba decidido a salirse con la suya.

Eché a correr detrás de él...

Resultaba difícil creer que apenas dos semanas antes yo me hubiera estado riendo y burlando ante la mera idea de que en verdad pudieran existir en realidad los hombres lobo.

Porque en ese momento yo, Danny Madison, estaba a punto de convertirme en uno de ellos.


End file.
